


Sentry of My Heart

by elavoria



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elavoria/pseuds/elavoria
Summary: It was a two-hundred-year-old killing machine reprogrammed to water plants.She was a mysterious survivor thirsty for rusty robots.This is the result of a silly idea that got a little out of hand. If you ever wanted to read sentry bot smut, to-day’s your lucky day.





	Sentry of My Heart

The robotics expert took a step back from her workbench and examined her handiwork: the sentry bot’s armor now gleamed with a fresh coat of white paint. “Soon,” she said with a smile. “Soon.”

*

The sole survivor had stumbled across the sentry bot weeks ago while adventuring with Codsworth in the wastes, dormant and rusted. She had felt an unexpected sympathy for the robot, as out of time as she was. The other sentries she had come across were up and running and required dispatching, but this one looked almost peaceful. Disregarding Codsworth’s strong objections, she had linked her Pip-Boy to the bot and hacked it, commanding it to follow them back to Graygarden. Once it had settled itself at her workbench, she shut it back down for upgrades and repairs.

She had found the robot with cluster launchers on its shoulders and dual miniguns. She kept the launchers, but replaced the other armaments: its left gun was replaced with a scavenged cryo jet, and its right arm now boasted a gatling laser — one of her most prized scavenging finds, but she had no use for it herself. After inspecting the sentry’s circuitry and wires and repairing and replacing as needed, she had sanded all of its rust away in preparation for painting it.

*

“A bright clean white, mum,” Codsworth said dubiously after inspecting the now-dry paint. “An interesting choice for such a dusty place.”

“Says the robot in a bowler hat. He looks wonderful.” As much as she loved her trusty Mr. Handy, the survivor wasn’t having any of his rational input.

“Touché. But ‘he’, mum?”

“The personality I’ve installed is male,” she explained, booting up the workbench’s terminal.

“Ah, you really did that?”

The robotics expert laughed softly at the despair in her friend’s voice. “Of course.” 

“Are you quite sure making this war machine self-aware is a good idea?”

“You know, I’ve got some idea of what I’m doing here.”

“Yes, mum.”

“If anything goes wrong, I can shut him down again, all right? It’ll be okay.”

“Righto,” Codsworth said with false cheer. “I’ll just be over here, watching from a nice, safe distance.” He floated a few feet away before turning around and adding, “Oh, I do hope I won’t have to sweep up your ashes after this, mum.”

The survivor shook her head and smiled, then turned her attention back to the terminal. Despite her confidence, she hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath before starting up the sentry bot. A few seconds passed, and the bot’s headlight flickered to full strength. It raised its head and focused its attention on the woman in front of it, bathing her in a red glow. 

“Factory default mode recognized. Is this unit to be placed under your command?”

“Yes.” Her brow furrowed slightly.

“Confirmed. Processing... Personality subroutine identified. Do you wish to enable this unit’s personality subroutine?”

“Yes,” she blurted out a little too eagerly.

“Acknowledged. Personality subroutine activated. A pleasure to see you, ma’am.”

She grinned at the robot, who was now speaking with a friendly male voice. “Good to see you, too. All systems go?” She had checked and rechecked everything, but wanted the bot’s opinion.

The sentry was silent for a couple seconds. “Self-diagnostic complete. Don’t worry,” he assured her, “All of my systems are operating properly. So, shall we depart?”

“Actually, I’d like you to stay here for the moment. This is your new home.”

The robot rolled forward several feet and swiveled his torso to take in his surroundings.

“This is Graygarden. It’s a farm run by robots. I’d like you to provide defense here, and... your cryo jet is currently rigged to spray water, to help with the orchard...” her voice trailed off in embarrassment.

“It would be my pleasure, ma’am.”

The survivor’s face lit up. “Really?”

“I am here to serve you, after all.”

“Yes,” she conceded, blushing. “I still want you to be happy.”

“That is... considerate. Never fear, ma’am. I’m rust-proof, radiation-proof, and I have a lifetime supply of power. I couldn’t ask for more.”

“Well, let me know if that changes.”

“Certainly. If you’ll excuse me, I should meet the others to determine how I can best help.”

“You’ll want to talk to Supervisor White. She’s in charge of the farm.”

“Acknowledged.”

She watched him roll to the greenhouse, then turned her attention to Codsworth, who had floated to her side.

“See? That wasn’t bad at all. You’ll have to say hi.”

“Yes, mum, I suppose I shall.”

~~~

The robotics expert leaned against the wall of her shack, her eyes following her sentry bot as he patrolled the perimeter of the settlement. For a robot built as a war machine, she didn’t find him frightening in the least. He could easily be intimidating for his size, but his friendly voice defused any unease she might have felt, and although sentry bot design was not overly elegant, she found him rather sleek with the white paint job. She had grown increasingly fond of the bot in the week that it had been tending to Graygarden, and she smiled to herself as she realized how natural his presence felt at the settlement. The sentry glanced her direction as he passed in front of her; noticing her smile, he stopped his perimeter sweep and rolled over to talk. Her heart fluttered unexpectedly at his approach.

“It is pleasing to see you in such good spirits, ma’am,” he remarked.

“I was just thinking about how well you’ve settled in here,” she said with a shy smile.

“I have. You treat my kind very well.”

The survivor stepped closer to the robot; he lowered his faceplate slightly to hold her gaze.

“You deserve no less.”

She tentatively reached out her arm and rested her right hand against his faceplate.

“Ma’am?”

“Er,” she stalled, trying to think of an excuse. “Just a spot of dirt,” she said, laughing unconvincingly. She removed her hand.

“You appear to be embarrassed.”

She blushed hard, proving him right.

“May I be of assistance, ma’am?”

“Ah, no, I — I’m all right. There... wasn’t any dirt on your face, I just...”

The sentry bot tilted his head, and the survivor realized she was going to have to spell it out for him.

“I just wanted to touch you, is all,” she finished sheepishly.

“You are embarrassed because I am a robot?” he asked gently.

“No. Well, yes. Maybe. I thought you might mind. And this isn’t very common.”

“Don’t worry, ma’am. I don’t mind at all. I enjoy your company.”

“And I enjoy yours, of course.”

“Why don’t you join me on my rounds? We can discuss this further.”

“I’d love that.”

Touched by the sentry’s kind acceptance, the survivor smiled and walked with him into the golden evening light. After they had circled the property, they stopped at the edge of the slope, looking out over the river. The sentry arranged himself so that the survivor could perch atop a front-facing leg, and she did so happily, leaning back against his torso.

“Are you comfortable, ma’am?”

“Absolutely.”

They watched in silence as the last light of the day faded from the river and the trees across it, and stars began to shine faintly above them.

“We should build a place for us,” she suggested.

“For us?”

“Something to give us privacy. You won’t fit through the doorway of my shack, after all. Something simple and enclosed would do.”

“Is that necessary, ma’am?”

The survivor chuckled. “It would at least give us somewhere to go without Supervisor White watching.”

The sentry considered for a moment. “She does have a propensity to... gossip.”

“I’ll start planning that to-morrow, but for now...” she paused and sighed contentedly, “this is nice.”

“This _is_ nice,” he agreed. “Your proximity is unexpectedly pleasing.”

They sat enjoying each other’s company under the stars until it was time for the survivor to prepare for bed.

~~~

“Here,” the robotics expert said, coming to a stop. Codsworth floated up behind her. “Let’s build it here. With the door...” she paused, then pointed, “facing this way.”

“Sure thing, mum. I’ll mark out the perimeter at once.”

“Thanks. We’re off to find sheet metal, then,” she said, waving goodbye to her Mr. Handy and wondering how anyone had ever functioned without robots. She made her way over to her sentry bot and was greeted with a cheerful, “Are you ready to depart, ma’am?”

“Yeah. Let’s head out,” she replied over-enthusiastically, giving his shoulder armor a pat before leading the way to the nearest buildings.

Several days and excursions later, enough sheet metal was amassed for the shed. The next couple weeks were spent with the sentry bot guiding Codsworth and survivor through the process of building the shed. When it was complete, it was just large enough to fit the sentry and the survivor comfortably, with double doors for ease of access for the large robot.

The next day, refreshed from a good night’s rest after all the work, the survivor brought in a chair for herself. She placed it in a corner and unceremoniously plopped herself onto it, then heard the familiar tread of her sentry as he approached.

“We did it,” she said, grinning at the sentry as he rolled in to join her.

“Indeed, ma’am. If you would close the doors, I have something to show you.”

“Oh?” she asked, drawing out the word mischievously as she secured their privacy. Turning to face him, she placed a hand on his torso armor. “What is it?”

The robot lowered his faceplate in what seemed to be embarrassment.

“Come on, you can tell me,” she encouraged, placing her other hand on his torso as well. The sentry raised his faceplate to meet her gaze.

“Since this is the first time we’re using this shack, I prepared something special...” his voice trailed, and the survivor smiled at his newfound organic tendencies.

“That’s so sweet,” she said, genuinely touched. “Whenever you’re ready.”

The robot nodded. “Please step closer, ma’am.”

She did as he asked and gently pressed herself against him. There was a _whoosh_ from his shoulder launchers, and the air was filled with flower petals. The survivor looked around in wonder as they fluttered slowly to the ground.

“That was lovely. How did you...?”

“Codsworth assisted me.”

“Codsworth?” she asked with a laugh. “That must have taken some convincing.”

“When we are done here, he will replace my grenades.”

“Impressive. One of the many impressive things about you,” she said, stroking the side of his faceplate.

The pair fell to cuddling as best they could, and their shack soon became a haven for them.

~~~

The survivor started. She had been organizing her holotape collection in her shack when she heard a loud noise outside. She furrowed her brow when it didn’t stop. “It sounds like a hose,” she thought aloud, “but why?” She couldn’t hear any of the Mr. Handies reacting, so nothing could be amiss, but she needed to investigate. She stood up and opened the door, and a quick glance around indicated the source: her sentry bot was power hosing the concrete around the water pump. She tilted her head and watched for a few moments before approaching him. When she was within a few feet, he noticed her, stopped his hosing, and turned to face her.

“Ma’am,” he said, clearly pleased with himself.

Looking at the sentry bot, she forgot what she had been about to say. Rivulets of water were streaming down his white metal body, and he was studded with beaded water droplets, sparkling in the sunlight and dazzling her into speechlessness. She tugged at the collar of her vault jumpsuit, keeping her eyes on her dreambot of a sentry.

“Did it get hot out here?” she asked, unzipping her suit some to cool herself.

At the sight of the survivor’s cleavage, the robot’s cryo jet let out a sudden spurt of water that only narrowly missed her. She glanced down at the wet spot next to her, then back at the sentry, and a knowing smile spread across her face. She walked closer to him, noticing that he kept his faceplate lowered to gaze at her chest as she did so, not raising it to her face until she reached him.

“Let’s go to our shack, shall we?” she asked, placing a hand jauntily on her hip.

“I’d like nothing better, ma’am, though I must first refill my tank.”

The survivor swore she heard a waver in the sentry’s normally steady voice. “I’ll be waiting,” she crooned, leaving him staring after her.

*

Once inside the shack, the robotics expert looked at the dried petals that still adorned the floor and smiled. She toyed with her jumpsuit’s zipper and wondered how best to present herself for her sentry, ultimately deciding only to remove her boots. She positioned the chair to face the door and settled into a seductive pose to wait. Soon after, the sentry rolled in, looking as bashful as it was possible for a war machine to look.

“Hey, loverbot,” she said softly and slowly got up to close the doors behind him. She circled back around him and pressed herself against his torso; she found the sturdy metal safe and reassuring. She cupped his faceplate in her hands and planted a gentle kiss on it.

“I don’t know how to please you,” the robot said. “My instruments are not well-suited—”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” she reassured him. “Let me sit on you.”

He rotated slightly so that one of his forelegs was centered under his torso, and she climbed on, facing him. She let out a soft sigh as she felt the hard metal between her legs. She unzipped her suit to just under her chest and held the unzipped fabric to the sides, giving the bot a clear top view of her cleavage, which he took.

“You like?” she asked playfully.

“Affirmative.”

The survivor gripped the sentry’s leg tighter with her own to keep her balance as she pulled the zipper down to her waist and extracted her arms from the jumpsuit, leaving it gathered at her hips and her bra as her only upper covering.

“It is fascinating watching you move,” he commented as she stroked his torso armor.

“Oh?”

“Your body is so different, so... flexible.”

“Haven’t you seen humans before?”

“With this personality installed, I have only seen them in my data banks. It is vastly different seeing one in person, and at such close range.”

“This must be quite the education,” she said, laughing softly.

“Indeed. I am grateful to be learning from you.”

She blushed. “I’m grateful, too. And there’s still so much to learn,” she said enticingly.

“You lead the way, ma’am.”

The survivor grinned and stood. She stepped a few paces from the sentry, and keeping her back turned, she bent at the hips and removed the rest of her jumpsuit, allowing the bot a good look at her butt. She tossed the suit into the corner on top of her boots and turned her underwear-clad body back toward the robot.

“Your body is very vulnerable like that,” he observed, “and yet, very appealing.”

She smiled and noticed a sparkle in the corner of her eye; turning her attention toward it, she noticed a dribble of water leaking from the sentry’s cryo jet. Keeping her eyes trained on his faceplate, she slowly walked back to him. She bent slightly, brought her mouth to his jet, and slowly ran her tongue around its glistening rim, smiling up at him as she did so. The sentry vibrated against her as a mechanical shudder passed through his frame.

“Your tongue is exquisite. So... delicate.”

“Glad you like,” the survivor said with a grin. She perched atop his leg again, situating herself to be able to feel the pressure from his metal armor where she most wanted it. One at a time, she ran her fingers along her collarbones and pushed her bra straps off her shoulders, leaving them hanging for a moment before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. With a mischievous smile, she draped her bra across his gatling laser.

“Ma’am,” the sentry said nervously, looking down at her bare breasts.

“Sir,” she teased. She leaned against his torso armor, enjoying the feel of him against her sensitive skin. “You feel nice.”

“It is one of the few disadvantages of my mechanical nature that I can’t feel you better.”

The survivor reached up and stroked his faceplate. “Maybe we can see if we can’t do something about that later. But for now—” she slipped off his leg, “I want to feel you even more.” She stepped a few paces away and smiled at him, her fingers teasingly toying with the sides of her panties.

“You’re enjoying making me wait,” the robot observed, a hint of complaint in his voice.

“Yes, that’s part of the fun. Don’t you agree?” she asked, slowly taking off her underwear.

“I hadn’t previously associated waiting with—” he paused to stare at her now-nude form, “fun.”

“And now?” she asked as she sidled back up to him.

“I see your point.”

The survivor eased herself onto his leg, moaning softly as she felt his metal armor directly.

“You’re comfortable like that, ma’am?”

“Oh, yes,” she said, adjusting herself slightly as she tested how best to meld her body with the machine. Once she found a sweet spot, she began to shift rhythmically, gradually losing herself in the increasing intensity of the sensations. The sentry watched silently as the human on his leg shivered with pleasure, committing each of her gasps and moans to his memory. When the survivor felt herself starting to lose control, she eased back, breathing heavily.

“I may be mistaken about human sexuality, but you don’t appear to be finished,” the robot remarked.

“Not yet,” the survivor said softly. “I thought you might want to have a better view of that...?”

She felt the bot shudder underneath her and leaned up to give his faceplate a quick kiss before gently standing up. Her legs wobbled beneath her; she leaned against his torso to steady herself and gave him a grin, then slowly walked to the chair and sat down. Leaning back, she spread her legs for her sentry, exposing herself completely to the red glow of his gaze. She ran a hand down her body to her core and began to stroke herself, starting slowly and gradually working herself into a rhythmic passion, aided by the sound of the robot’s mechanical fidgeting. With her eyes closed and her head tilted back, she surrendered herself to her body’s involuntary shivers and spasms; the sentry similarly had nearly lost control of his dripping cryo jet. As she took herself over the edge, he let loose a blast of water, drenching her quivering body with his spray and eliciting a gasp as the unexpected sensations washed over her, leaving her dripping wet. Her eyes opened at the sound of hissing to see his arms limp at his sides and orange-tinted steam billowing from his glowing, overheating cores, rising in plumes from behind his shoulder launchers and gathered in clouds around his legs. The survivor smiled at her robot; when his overheating routine finished and he raised his faceplate to look at her, her smile turned into a grin.

“Enjoy yourself?” she asked as she stood and walked over to him.

“I did indeed, ma’am, more than I would have anticipated. I trust you enjoyed yourself as well?”

Smiling, she rubbed the top of his faceplate. “Absolutely.” She gave him a hug as best as she could, and added, “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in this wasteland.”

“This is an instance that would call for blushing.”

The survivor giggled, still leaning comfortably against him.

“I feel the same,” he continued. “I’m only here because of you.”

“My sentry,” she said softly, gently stroking his torso armor.

“I’m proud to serve you, ma’am.”

She blushed and kissed his faceplate, then smiled with a twinkle in her eye. “The sentry of my heart.”


End file.
